Devil DM
Devil DM, full name The Devil Became A Dungeon Master, is the main creator and Ruler of the Dungeons and Dragons World. Overview Devil DM has created their own Dungeons and Dragons World during their second campaign, and they and their fellow writers have endlessly expanded the Dungeons and Dragons world, going through about six generations so far, plus a couple of spin offs that really don't fit anywhere yet. They are very good at playing villains and for some reason makes a lot of male protagonists, such as Acheron Blackfire, Spencer Gorge, Waylin Cheney, and Rogue Cheney. Sometimes they plays young characters, though they usually leaves the job of playing toddlers to Animal Warrior. However, they have played some young characters, like Luna and Ben Cheney, Sam and Avery Ackerman, young counterparts of their own characters and several others they can't think of off the top of their head. Inspiration for certain characters come from all over the place, from Levi Ackerman from Attack on Titan to Tom Lucitor from Star vs. the Forces of Evil. Characters Created/Played *Aaron Scrimson *Acheron Blackfire *Aeron Nightbreeze *Alexei Warshard *Alice Queenston *Ara Naïlo *Aroconus Blackfire (played only) *Arya Blackfire *Astryd Warpiker *Barf and Belch *Bellatrix Targaryen *Bill Cipher *Bjorne Johansson *Caden Blackfire (played only) *Calamity Nightchant *Callum Aldertree *Carina Grace *Cetus *Chase Ravenshade **Chase Ravenshade (Infinity War) *Cheyenne Eucliffe *Colin Grace *Damien Fury *Darren Mondragon *David Aldertree *Dawn Barrow *Dusk Jillian Luzon *Ea Art (played only) *Eliana Eucliffe (played only) *Eliza Walker *Evangeline Helder (played only) *Fleyta Sumon *Gajeel Graymark *Gideon Grimborn (played only) *Harleia Tormentor *Helene Blackstone *Hibiki Blackfire *Irene Bellona *Ivoni Grace *Jackady Starkweather *Jackolopieous Entreri (played only) *Jeyne Thyrell *JR Charpentier *Joshua Ackerman *Julie Blackfire (played only) *Kao Lian (original creator) *Katrin Blackwell *Kieran Baines *Kira Blackfire (played only) *Korinne Toxotis *Krista Bellona *Lance Cardoso *Lauren Sorenson *Levi Grace *Lityerses Therizo *Loki *Lorcan Blackthorn *Lux Seaborn *Mal Wrayburn *Marco Grayfox *Matthew Grace *Melanie Blackthorn (played only) *Mercy Hearthstone *Miri La'arnie (played only) *Moira O'Coghlan *Mona Thropp *Natrissa Everbleed *Nia Blackwater *Nick Blackstone *Okoye Akichi *Orga Nanagear *Peren belle de Vil *Proxima Targaryen *Rachelle Desjardins *Ravenna Ravenscar *Raysa Mendoza *Rhett Ruberiot *Rika Amakir (played only) *Riptide *Rogue Cheney *Romero Falone *Rory Alleyne *Rosalinda Alderman *Rowan Evanwood *Rufus Lore *Sako Yarrowman *Salem Winterwood *Sarai Grace *Scardelita Gutierrez *Scarlet Helder (played only) *Scylla (played only) *Selise Cheney *Stephanie Bane *Sting Eucliffe *Sumire Lee-Minamoto *Tatsu Kurosaki *Tammy Darkbloom *Tehrrem Rosefire *Terra Carbonne *Tom Lucitor *Torque Feng *Victoria Weiss *Vivien Helder *Waylin Cheney *Wednesday Yearling *Wren Hawthorne *Zoe Blackfire (played only) *Zoro Blackfire (played only) Etymology *Devil DM is named so because she was a Dungeon Master for their campaigns, and because they are the supreme writer of the DnD World. The devil part came from the fact that they were jokingly said to be evil because they thinks torturing characters is fun, and Devil DM rolls right off the tongue. *''The Devil Became a Dungeon Master'' is the contact name of Devil DM in Ice Queen's phone, using the principle that Devil DM is a "harsh and mean" dungeon master. *The title Sweet Troll Author is a from a joke-parody song of the song Sweet Transvestite from the Rocky Horror Picture Show. *SkrillTamer, Virgo626, and Lilith of Netherwood are various fake names for various things *Cheese Pizza is from a private comedy series called the Cheese Friends, in which they are a part of with two other friends, known as Cheese Balls and Cheesecake. *RageQuit is their contact name in Ginger Hanji's phone. *Dr. Alabama comes from a dramatic reading they did with Meme Queen of the Fall of the House of Usher by Edgar Allan Poe, where they read the characters Dr. Cordwell and Mrs. Finley, but gave a Russian accent to Dr. Cordwell and a Southern Alabama accent to Mrs. Finley, hence the name Dr. Alabama. Dr. Alabama is also the name of their character in the special episodes of Hillbilly School, another private comedy series with Dr. Bacon-Coleslaw (Cheese Balls) and Billy Bob Johnson Redneck III (Cheesecake). **The "G" stands for "Gingery," a Series of Unfortunate Events reference to the fact that the author is named Lemony Snicket. **The "M" stands for "Montgomery," the capital of Alabama. *DeDe stands for Devil DM. Trivia *Devil DM's full name was actually given to them by Ice Queen. *They have a tendency to put their own spin on other characters from other fandoms. *They love to torture their characters, especially the ones who did nothing wrong. *They have a love/hate relationship with Loki, Animal Warrior, and Meme Queen. *They listen to alot of music while writing. *Devil DM is nonbinary and uses pronouns they/them, she/her, and he/him. Category:Females Category:Chaotic Neutral Characters Category:Demons Category:Writers Category:She/Her Category:They/Them Category:Demigirls Category:LGBT+ Characters Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Nonbinary Characters